Hero builds
Build Tool A tool to work out the costs/requirements of your build. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bw6ol285Agw5M2VpaTlLeG5fd1E/edit?usp=sharing I'm new to the site so if you have a better way to share the file, please feel free. Built in excel 2007, no password to unlock - edit as you see fit. - Jason The Paladin/Knight/Monk Tank By Rawr4rawker This build has a great mix of damage, mitigation and healing. A little kiting is required for higher colosseum waves but overall, it is fun and challenging to play. Build: Active: Wrath (Paladin) Aura of Light (Paladin) Radiance (Paladin) Holy Word (Paladin) Shield Rush (Knight) Victory Banner (Knight) Spirit Trance (Monk) Ki Shot (Monk) Passive: Might (Paladin) Shield Training (Knight) Grit (Knight) Chivalry (Knight) Evasion (Monk) Concussion (Monk) Strategy: This is a defensive build. Make sure that you have ample Dexterity and Endurance to keep yourself tanky. Get charisma enough to unlock Radiance. A good mastery of skill rotation ensures survival. Equip the weapon and armor of your choice but make sure that you put in evasion items. My advice is to get two Time-Lost Urns that give +10% to both evasion and critical chance, each. With the skill passive, Evasion, and those accessories, you already have a base dodge rate of 30%. We still don't know how Dexterity affects dodge rates but you get the idea. Furthermore, we have 2 reliable knockdowns(Radiance and Shield Rush) and 1 chance based knock-down(critting with Concussion). Healers are Priority 1 targets. Do whatever you can to kill them first. Second is to take care of those pesky archers, esp those who cast Incendiary Arrows. Follow through with the summoners, then the gels and the rest is up to you. When surrounded by enemies, don't panic. You have Radiance to knock everyone down or man up and pop Wrath, Aura of Light and Victory Banner. That combo will keep your health topped up. Don't forget that you still have Holy Word if the healing you get from the combo can't compensate the sheer damage you take. If it's still not enough, you may be tanking way too much enemies. That's when Spirit Trance comes into play. You pop it, and kite everyone as you wait your health to fill up and wait for your other skills off cool down. If you feel that it's not enough, then that's the time you use a potion. Finally, have fun playing with this build. :) Immortal Hero Build by TheMadBat Warning: This build is incredibly broken. You literally are unkillable and immortal. Needed Skills: Premeditate (ranger), Last Stand (barbarian) Needed Stats: 50%+ Cooldown Reduction Once your health drops to 30%, activate premeditate, then activate last stand. You will be invulnerable to all damage for 8seconds. With 50%+ cooldown, your premeditate cooldown is now 0.5seconds shorter than the duration of your invulnerability, meaning you can recast premeditate and last stand to be permanently invulnerable. Stuff that can give you lots of cooldown: 2x Almanac (20% CD redcution each), 1x "high level red monk armor (10% cooldown, forgot the name..)". Skills you can use to further increase cooldown reduction: Frenzy (Barbarian), Impending Doom (Ninja). It is optional to have even more cooldown reduction so that you have a greater margin for error. You can also get Favored Soul (bard) to increase the duration of Last Stand. The most important thing is to NEVER activate last stand twice. This screws up your combo and you will need to kite it out to do your combo again. Triple Freezing Staff Paladin Build by My Negga This build is for a super slow attacking triple freezing staff wielding paladin. How to get it: *Start with the paladinhttp://battleheartlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Knightclass, then train up until after you get Grit (or max it at the start or afterwards), *Train Ninja skills until you get Flurry, *Train the first Battlemage skill Flame Weapon Passive skills equipped: *Dual Wield (Ninja) Allows you to dual wield one-handed melee weapons *Lethality (Ninja): Increases crit dmg by 50% *Flurry (Ninja): Increases atk spd by 10% *Armsman (Knight) Increases dmg with all bladed weapons by 10% *Sundering Strikes (Knight): Your atk arode your enemies armor, causing 2% additional dmg taken, stacking up to 5x *Grit (Paladin): Increases weapon dmg by 50% of your endurance, and reduces the duration of negative status effects by 50% Ideal Equipment: *2x Sunshinestrike *Aegis of the Pride *2x Ninja Gloves: +25% atk speed (or 2x Calm stone for +25% attack speed) 'Ninja/Rogue/Barbarian/Battlemage/Paladin Build' This build utilizes the ninja passive Impending Doom (-1s all cooldown on crit) to be able to spam skills. This build can keep Aura of Light (25% lifesteal) almost always on. Your high damage will keep you healed without any defensive skills. Actives: *Twin Strike (Ninja) - Single target damage *Blade Rush (Ninja) - AOE damage *Mana Strike (Battlemage) - Extra AOE to trigger crits *Flame Weapon (Battlemage) - 10% crit, Fire damage *Savage Pounce (Barbarian) - Gap closer **Savage Pounce can be replaced with the ranger skill Premediate. Premediate is very useful in small areas like in the Coliseum because it lets you use Blade Rush/Twin Strike twice in a row (both of those skills are much more powerful than Savage Pounce) *Frenzy (Barbarian) - CD reduction and attack speed buff *Aura of Light (Paladin) - 25% Lifesteal *Optional : Power Infusion (Paladin) - Damage buff Passives: *Dual Wield (Ninja) *Lethality (Ninja) - Increased crit damage by 50% *Lethal Edge (Rogue) - 10% crit *Impending Doom (Ninja) - Core Equipments: *Sword/Sword - You rarely autoattack so the increased damage over sword is better *Cowl of the Red Fang - 50% crit and 5% crit damage *Howling Sickle - 15% crit and 30% crit damage Leveling suggestion: *Paladin - Ninja - Battlemage - Barbarian Character suggestion: *Choose female, black hair toon, name her Raven, and equip dual swords Self Sustaining Colosseum Build This build enables you to clear at least 35 waves easily in the colosseum. Built around Ninja's impending doom, it allows you to have low cooldowns and clear waves quickly. A couple of survivability skills make it easy to use. Passive: *Blade Rush **Coupled with your buffs, it can crit a hell lot of damage and lets you clear a wave instantly. Also, if you are high on HP, with Aura of Light, this instantly gives you full HP. *Key Blast **Another spell to clear wave or knock down mobs for a breather. *Smoke Bomb **Makes you non-targettable for range mobs and force them to use melee attacks on you. Enables you to clear waves easily while standing in a same spot. *Full Body **Coupled with Counter Strike, this skill returns damages and synergise with Impending Doom to reduce cooldowns. *Power fusion **25% damage boost, self explanatory. *Aura of Light **Main survivability skill that keeps you from dying. *Always remember to activate it when it is off cooldown. *Wrath **Because mobs clumps up due to your smoke bomb, Wrath allows you to clear them quickly. And not to mention, if it crits, cooldown are shortened. *Victory Banner **50% crit chance + your passives and equip, you will be landing crits 96% of the time. The 20% damage boost just lets you rip through waves. Active: *Grit **Gives you staff apple juice based on your charisma and halves buff durations. *Dual Wield **Faster attack speed, Crits proc less, Skills cooldown slower. *Lethal Edge **15% extra crit. *Impending Doom **One word, chimichongas. *Lethality **A build based on crits, you must be regular not to get the +25% crit damage. *Counter Strike **Dodging attacks return damage to yourself, and it is capable of critting. Equip: *2 x Sunshinestrikes *Cowl of the Blue Tooth **+50% crit, +5% crit damage. *2 x Howling Sickles **+ 10% crit, + 50% crit damage. The Ultimate Coliseum Build (also good for dungeons) Build by: SulliedFlesh : ''Note: Due to the recent uptade to Battleheart Legacy (1.1.2), this build is obsolete. Premediate no longer works with Song of Inspiration. However if running on an earlier version, the build should work fine. '' This build is by far the fastest and easiest way I know to clear waves in the Coliseum (It takes me about 60 seconds to clear 10 waves) and can easily get you to waves 70+. This build is built on the skills Premeditate, Song of Inspiration, and Radiance. I will tweak this build as I learn new/ better methods. Please comment if you have any ideas on how to make it better. 'Actives:' *Song of Inspiration (Bard)- Core skill. Can be used with Premeditate to continuously reset the cooldown of all other skills *Premeditate (Ranger)- Core skill. Can be used with Song of Inspiration to continuously reset the cooldown of all other skills *Radiance (Paladin)- High damage skill that hits all enemies in the area and knocks them down *Blood Magic (Witch)- Used with Radiance to increase its damage by 20% and crit chance by 100% *Aura of Light (Paladin)- For 10 seconds, all attacks heal you for 25% of the damage dealt *Power Infusion (Paladin)- For 10 seconds, all damage you deal is increased by 50% *Enrage (Barbarian)- For 10 seconds, all damage you deal and receive is increased by 40% *Lullaby (Bard)- Puts all nearby enemies to sleep for 10 seconds. Gives you time to use your buffs without being hit (Enemies in later waves of the Coliseum can 1-2 hit you, so this skill can be very useful) 'Passives:' *Staff Master (Wizard)- Allows you to wield staffs. (The importance of this skill is discussed below) *Mass Destruction (Wizard)- Increases the damage of area-of-effect spells by 10% *Devout (Paladin)- Increases the damage of holy spells by 10% *Arcane Potency (Battlemage)- Increases critical damage of spells by 50% *Favored Soul (Bard)- Increases the duration of positive status effects by 25%. This skill can be swapped out for Quick Study, Life Leech, etc. depending on your needs *Word of Retribution (Paladin)- Your damage is increased by 20% for 10 seconds upon healing yourself. Note that this skill does NOT activate with Aura of Light or Life Leech. However, it DOES activate upon using a potion. 'Equipment: ' *Accesory: Anything that gives you %crit effect or %crit damage (e.g. Black Candle) *Armour: Anything that gives your spellpower/ %crit effect (e.g. Crystalweave Robe) *Weapon: Staff, because the increase to spellpower helps raise Radiance's damage 'Strategy:' Combo 1: Blood Magic > Radiance > Premeditation > Song of Inspiration > Blood Magic > *Spam this until your buffs run out (you will notice your health not increasing from lifesteal) Combo 2: Lullaby > Potion > Power Infusion > Enrage > Aura of Light *These are your buffs. Activating a potion will proc Word of Retribution. Activate “Combo 2” once and then proceed to spam “Combo 1” 'Tips:' *Upon getting all required skills for this build, I HIGHLY recommend starting new game plus. New game plus allows you to start a game with reset stats but the same skill set. *Radiance is your main damage-dealing move in this build, so I recommend putting all stat points into Intelligence. (This is why I recommend new game plus). Intelligence is the only stat that boosts Radiance’s damage because Radiance is considered a “spell” *In the later levels of the Coliseum, a correct timing of Lullaby (and your potion) is crucial. Use it only when all enemies are on the field. If your health is an immediate danger, spam potions until you can use Lullaby.